1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging technology capable of coinciding a field angle and a framing of a moving image changed by capturing of a still image upon restart of capturing of the moving image with the field angle upon capturing of the moving image before capturing of the still image after performing capturing of the still image in the middle of capturing the moving image by an image capture apparatus such as a digital camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image capture apparatuses such as a digital camera, some may be provided with a moving image capturing function in addition to a normal still image capturing function and others may be provided with a voice recording function for recording the still image, the moving image, and voice simultaneously.
According to such a digital camera, normally, there are a still image capturing mode for capturing the still image and a moving image capturing mode for capturing the moving image as capturing modes to perform a mode transition by a user's operation such as the key operation.
In addition, in the digital camera, as a conventional technology when carrying out the still image capturing in the middle of the moving image capturing, a technology for capturing the still image during recording a next moving frame while capturing the moving frame at a moving frame capturing period in accordance with the capturing operation of the still image during capturing of the moving image and storing the moving frame in a buffer memory, namely, a technology for carrying out the moving image capturing processing and the still image capturing processing in parallel is proposed (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-55617).
In addition, a technology to interrupt capturing of the moving frame and the recording operation thereof once upon capturing operation of the still image during the moving image capturing and restarting the capturing and recording of the moving frame after capturing and recording the still image in the meantime, namely, a technology separately producing a frame for interpolation corresponding to the moving image frame for an interruption period that cannot be recorded during capturing of the still image, storing the frame, displaying the frame for interpolation during the interruption period upon reproducing the moving image, and as a result capable of capturing the still image during capturing of the moving image has been proposed (for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-111934).
However, in the case of carrying out capturing of the still image during capturing of the moving image, in many cases, the field angle and the flaming of the still image may be changed. In such a case, frequently, the field angle and the flaming of the moving that are acquired by the moving image capturing processing carried out before capturing the still image are different from those upon capturing of the moving image restarted after capturing of the still image. However, it is difficult to reproduce the field angle and the flaming upon capturing of the moving image carried out before capturing of the still image when the user changes the field angle and the flaming of the camera, so that there is a problem that a deviation is generated in the field angle and the framing of the recorded image and the user feels uncomfortable between the moving image before capturing of the moving image and the moving image just after capturing of the still image. In addition, such a problem cannot be solved by the above-described technologies described in the prior art documents.